


eboys ship request page

by Youreritingsux



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: just a request page for yall to request your stuff
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	eboys ship request page

feel free to request any pairing you want from the eboys - remember to add the plot or rought idea with it.

oh yeah also I'll write nsfw and Non-romantic plotlines as well :)


End file.
